


Day, only a day

by Tanisbarca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, Gen, Historical, Vietnam War, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanisbarca/pseuds/Tanisbarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estados Unidos sólo quiere ganar e irse a su casa, ¿tan difícil es de entender? Mención a Vietnam y Rusia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day, only a day

Había dos cadáveres en el suelo. Uno era un guerrillero, estaba de cara hacia arriba, con los ojos abiertos y vacíos, mirando al infinito. El otro era una chica vietnamita, y miraba hacia el suelo. Su largo pelo negro le cubría el rostro.

Uno de mis soldados, Jack, curioso de costumbre, le levantó la cabeza con la culata de la Kalasnikov para ver su rostro. La chica sonrió, no sé muy bien por qué.

—Está viva, señor. —Dijo Jack con una voz que delataba la lástima que sentía por ella.

Yo mismamente no sabía si sentir lástima o algo peor. Me resbalaba el sudor de la selva por las sienes y me empañaba las gafas, pero me mantenía impertérrito. Respirar se hacía tan pesado que lo único que quería era irme de allí a la de ya.

Todos mis hombres esperaban que diera la orden de acabar con su vida. Pero, ¿quién era yo para dar muerte a una chica inocente? Sí, de acuerdo, soy un país pero estaba bastante harto. Las cosas largas nunca me gustaron. Yo sólo quería ganarle a Rusia, nada más. Matar civiles no era una de mis actividades favoritas, todo sea dicho. Estaba convencido de que ese no debía ser mi destino. Soy un héroe, los héroes no matan, salvan.

Esa chica era joven -de unos veinte años- y tenía toda una vida por delante. El rojo de su sangre estaba presente en cada prenda de su cuerpo, en su piel, en su cara. Pero seguía sonriendo dulcemente y su mirada era alegre, como si nada le hubiera ocurrido.

No podía entenderlo. Suspiré.

—¡Vámonos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer! —Ordené dándome la vuelta para marchar lo más pronto posible hacia la base.

A los pocos segundos, oí dos disparos. Uno de mis hombres había tomado su propia iniciativa. Me detuve en seco. Me deprimí.

—¡Muerte a los vietnamitas! —Gritaron.

Sólo quería gritar un poco más. Eran todos idiotas, Vietnam no era el enemigo, ella no tenía la culpa.

Pocos días después recibí la orden de regresar a casa. Todos mis hombres estaban muertos. Habíamos perdido la guerra.

Más bien, yo la había perdido.


End file.
